


Brother

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Before the world went to shit, all Caelum was, was a man trying to be a good father to his kids. Now the dead are walking and he has to protect them from both the living and the dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Caelum Julian Dixon**_

Age:  _ **31**_

Height:  _ **6"8**_

Family:  _ **Cordelia (15 year old daughter), Charlotte (15 year old daughter), Daryl (Older brother), Merle (Older Brother)**_

* * *

 

_**Cordelia** _

_**** _

 

_**Charlotte** _

_**** _


	2. Tell it to the Frogs

**_~Caelum Pov~_ **

 

 

 

                    Birds chirped and pots rattled in the makeshift camp at the quarry as I stared down at the mess in front of me balefully. Today, I'd been put in charge of setting up a tent. It'd be easier if some of the parts weren't fucking missing. Right now, I just want to take a hatchet to the shit and call it done. 

 

 

                      Most of the people in this camp got on my dam nerves. Especially Lori, who sat around and did nothing while we all work our asses off. And not to mention her Fuck buddy, Shane Walsh. She thinks the sun shines outta his ass. While the rest of us are off doing hard work, they're off screwing around in the woods. 

 

 

 

                I hope they have the common sense to wrap it up before we're all fucked. Shaking my head, I threw the mess to the ground and walked to the edge of the woods. Sitting on a log, I stared out into the distance, wondering how my daughters were doing with their uncle Daryl. 

 

 

 

                  They'd been hunting since they were little, but it was their first time goin' with Daryl. I tried to get them out of camp as much as possible, because I don't trust Shane or that Bastard Woman beater Ed Peletier. "What the hell is this I been hearing about you giving your kids weapons, Dixon?!" The oh so familiar voice of Walsh spat.

 

 

 

 

                      He stood in front of me, hands on his hips as he tried to intimidate me. Standing to my full height, I crossed my arms and stared him down. "What the hell is your problem with it, Walsh?" I snarled, angry. How dare he question how I raise my girls?!

 

 

 

                 "My problem," He began, "is that you've given knives and machetes to two 15 year olds!" Raising my eyebrow, I huffed out a laugh. "Why are you laughing?! They're barely older than Carl!" The bitch, Lori, spoke holding her son closer to her. It was probably him who snitched, but it isn't like I care. 

 

 

 

                    "And while your son is being Coddled and is still acting like a child, my kids are going to survive this world against whatever threat is out there." I spoke, and seeing her confused expression, she had no idea what I was talking about. "What the hell are you talking about? ' _Whatever threat out there?_ ' the only threat we need to worry about are the Walkers!" The birch snorted, as if I had no clue what I was talking about.

 

 

 

 

      

                            "Look here, you Uppity bitch," I snarled, earning a shocked gasp, "There are more things to fear than the walkers. Like, for instance, the other survivors. Sure, you might be lucky, you might run into a group who is kind and will take you in. But now that theres no law?"

 

 

           "People killed, raped and tortured before the world went to shit, bitch. They'll still do it. The only difference is that in the world before, they got punished. Your son isn't always gonna be at your side, woman. When he isn't hes gonna be helpless because you're coddling him." Leaving her and the rest of the camp standing there in shock, I stalked off back to my tent. 

 

 

 

                I sat there on my sleeping bag for all of five minutes before a wailing siren startled me. Bursting out of my tent, I ran up to the RV. "Can you see what it is?" I called up to the old man. Looking through the binoculars, he bit his lip.

 

 

 

                    "Stolen Car's my guess." Dale spoke as a red sports car screeched to a stop in camp. Glenn popped out, grinning like a maniac. "Holy crap, turn that damn thing off!" Dale yelled to the Korean. "I don't know how!" Glenn shouted back.

 

 

 

                                 Walking over, I reached into the car and popped the hood. Jim pulled something out of the car, stopping the alarm as Amy peppered Glenn with questions. Glenn said everyone was fine, but Merle, which caught my attention. "Are you crazy driving this wailing bastard up here? You trying to draw every Walker for miles?" Shane demanded before I could question Glenn.

 

 

 

 

                          "I think we're okay." Dale murmured. "You call being stupid okay?" Shane demanded, turning to him. "Well, that alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing, just saying. But it wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale asked Glenn. "Sorry. Got a cool car." Glenn spoke, gesturing to the car. I was boiling mad.

 

 

 

 

                           "What. Happened. To. Merle?" I demanded through gritted teeth. Everyone froze, as if they'd forgotten I was here. "Something happened in Atlanta...... And Merle got left behind." Glenn murmured. "You.... Left my brother?" I questioned, not really wanting to believe him.

 

 

 

                        "Hes on top of a building, handcuffed to a pipe." Glenn stated nervously. Biting my lip, I nodded. That shiny new car looked really good all of a sudden. Reaching down, I picked up a hefty rock. The cars windshield shattered to little pieces of nothing when the rock connected. "Aw, man." Glenn moaned, looking at the damage. 

 

 

 

 

                  A moving van pulled up and everyone who'd gone on the little excursion to Atlanta exited it, minus my Brother. The bitch pulled her son away for a little talk, something she did every time the group had come back from a run. "How'd Ya'll get outta there anyway?" Shane asked Morales. "New guy. He got us out." Glenn spoke instead. "New guy?" Shane murmured in confusion. 

 

 

 

                  "Yeah. Crazy vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello! Guys a cop, like you." Morales spoke to Shane as the door to the van opened and shut. Out came a man who looked a bit familiar. He wore a sheriff's uniform with a colt python in the holster on his waist. 

 

 

 

                 "Oh my god." The man breathed, catching sight of the birch and Carl. "Dad! Dad!" Carl yelled, running to the man with Lori right behind him. 

* * *

_**~3rd pov~** _

 

 

 

                 "Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion--..... all those things but.....disoriented comes closest." Rick stated, holding his son and wife close to him. "Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale spoke, sitting his cup on the ground by his feet.

 

 

 

                 "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from. Ever." Rick spoke, staring into the fire. "Mom said you died." Carl said, looking up at his father as his mom brushed his hair back.

 

 

 

                   "She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick murmured, as Lori looked across the fire at Shane. "When things started getting really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori murmured as she sat close to her husband. 

 

 

 

                     "I'm not surprised after Atlanta Fell. And from the looks of that hospital, it got overrun." Rick murmured, thoughts drifting back to the hospital. "Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out." Shane stated softly. Some minor drama with Ed Peletier broke out but Shane quickly diffused the situation.

 

 

 

                     "Has anyone given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale asked. "I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-dog volunteered. "I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick argued quietly. "Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn suggested, giving T-dog a glance.

 

 

 

                     "We could lie." Amy suggested from her place beside her sister. "Or tell the truth. Besides.... Caelum already knows and anyone here is some kind of stupid of they think he won't tell him." Andrea argued, throwing her sister a look. She went on to explain that if Merle got left behind, it was nobody's fault but Merle's.

 

 

 

                   "And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, so you? Word to the wise--.... we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale told everyone.

 

 

 

                "I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-dog murmured quietly. "We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked tiredly. "I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it as any one time. It's not enough to break through...." T-dog trailed off.

* * *

 

 

 

 

                Rick knelt beside his sons cot, trying to get the sleepy boy to go to sleep. "I love you dad." Carl murmured, rolling over. Rick sighed and turned. He was ready to reunite with his wife, but something caught his eye. There, on Lori's right inner thigh, was the number twenty-two, in bright gold. The same thing that rested on Shane's neck. 

 

 

 

                  Rick stiffened and sat back, staring at the soul mark. "Shane?" He questioned stiffly. "Um... yeah." Lori sniffled, eyes trained on the ceiling of the tent above her. A soul Mate is confirmed when two or more people lock eyes for the very first time. When a soulmate pair locks eyes for the very first time, it's like an electric current runs through their body.

 

 

 

                       A soul mark appears when the soul mates are intimate with each other for the first time. "When?" He asked, eyes still trained on the little mark. "We knew that were belonged to each other when we were in Highschool..... But by that time, I was already engaged to you and pregnant with Carl. But we never had sex until after we thought you were dead...." Lori whispered softly. Rick huffed and crossed his arms.

 

 

 

 

                     "Rick, this doesn't have to change anything!" Lori spoke desperately. Rick gave her an incredulous look and shook his head. "I think you need to go sleep in Shane's tent tonight, Lori." He told her, his tone of voice meaning that there would be no argument. Biting back her retort, and blinking away the tears, she slipped her pants on and slinked out of the tent. 

 

 

 

 

                    Sighing, Rick laid back and closed his eyes, falling into sleeps embrace. 

* * *

 

 

 

                 The next morning, Rick exited his tent, feeling better than he did yesterday. "Morning." Carol Peletier spoke from behind an ironing board. "They're still a little damp. The sun can only do so much." Carol spoke with a timid smile, gesturing to Rick's uniform. "You washed my clothes?" Rick asked in surprise. "Well, best we could." Carol murmured. Rick thanked her before walking up beside Glenn.


	3. What Lies Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Time skip-Sorry!)
> 
>  
> 
> Stranded on the highway by a huge traffic snarl, the group loses one of its members as it mourns one of it's dead. Something bad happens as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's never good to be a Dixon.

_**~Caelum Pov~** _

 

 

               Sitting on the asphalt, leaned up against the RV, I stared off Blankly into the distance as Charlotte rested her head on my shoulder. It hurt, losing a child. But at least Cordelia went protecting one of our own. But it was all in vain. Cordelia had died pulling g Amy out of that Walkers grip back at the Quarry. She pulled Amy away, and was swarmed. No matter what I did, I couldn't get there in time. 

 

 

 

                   Amy had been so frightened that she'd tripped and gotten her throat ripped out. My daughter died doing something good, but it was all in vain. Now, I only had one child left. Charlotte was heartbroken. She'd lost her identical twin, the one who she shared her life with. We each died a bit inside that night. 

 

 

 

                  I can still hear her screams as the dead tore into her with their rotting teeth. After the Chaos had stopped, I put her down before she could turn. Daryl helped me bury her as Charlotte took refuge in the RV. We'd gotten to the CDC, just to find out it was a bust. There was only one person there and that was Dr. Jenner. 

 

 

 

                      We didn't stay long because the CDC blew sky high with us barely getting out. Jacqui stated behind. Andrea was going to as well, but Dale convinced her to leave. Just in time for it to blow up. Now we were stuck on the highway in a traffic jam of abandoned cars as the RV broke down, once again. 

 

 

 

                  Eyes red rimmed, I stood and pulled Charlie to her feet. Shuffling off to a nearby car, she pulled open the trunk and began rifling through the mess. Running a hand through my hair, I began looking through a blue car. Opening the glove box, I came across a neon green lighter. Liking the color, I shoved it in my pocket. 

 

 

 

 

                   "Get under the cars!" I heard Rick hiss. Turning, I wondered what he meant by that, until I saw the herd of walkers in the distance. "Oh shit!" I murmured, slipping under a truck. Turning my head to the left, I desperately looked for Charlotte.

 

 

 

                         She'd thrown herself under a car with Sophia. Holding her hands over Sophia's mouth, her eyes met mine. Sending her a reassuring look, I motioned for her to be quiet. Giving me a shaky smile, the let her head fall to the ground. The herd passed by slowly, and Charlie let her grip on Sophia relax. 

 

 

 

                 "No!" Charlie whispered, but Sophia was to fast for her. The little girl slipped out from under the car, and was met with the sight of a Walker. Going over the guard rail, she ran off into the woods with two walkers trailing her. Quickly sliding out from under the car, I walked over to the guard rail. Rick had ran after Sophia. 

 

 

 

                    "Lori! Theres two walkers after my baby!" Carol cried as Lori put her hand over her mouth and shushed her. Charlie threw herself into my arms and cried into my chest. "Its my fault, daddy! If I hadn't of let her go, she wouldn't of got out from under the car so quick!" She cried.

 

 

 

 

                     "Its not anyone's fault, darlin'..... she thought it was safe to come out.... no one saw those two walkers. Rick ran after her. Shes probably safe and sound....." I murmured. 

 

* * *

 

 

                "Sure this is the spot?" My brother asked Rick as we sloshed around in the creek. "I left her right here. I drew the walkers off in that direction up the creek." Rick spoke as He, Daryl and I looked for Sophia in the spot she'd been left. Only, there was no Sophia. "Without a paddle...seems we've landed." Daryl murmured as the two shared a kiss. 

 

 

 

                  "She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she just took off and ran back to the group. I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder." Rick explained. The two knew they were soul mates the minute they locked eyes that day at the quarry. When Daryl found out about Merle. I assume they got intimate at the CDC.

 

 

 

                    Daryl now held a small colt python mark on his left collarbone. "Hey shortround! Why don't you step to the side! Your mucking up the trail." Daryl told Glenn. Stepping off to the side, Glenn murmured that he was Korean. We followed Sophia's trail until it stopped. Glenn and Shane went back up to the Highway and we pressed on. 

 

 

 

 

                       We finally came across a Walker. Quickly taking it out with a bolt to the brain, Daryl looked it over. "Well, there ain't no skin under the fingernails but it's own." I murmured, carefully looking at its nails. "Its fed recently. Theres flesh caught in its teeth." Rick murmured, looking away in disgust. "Human?" Daryl asked. "Only one way to know for sure." I stated, handing Rick my hunting knife. 

 

 

 

 

                        Taking the knife, Rick ripped open the Walkers shirt, exposing its stomach. Daryl said that he'd to it and took the knife from his marked. Sinking the knife into the belly of theWalker, we quickly found the source of the flesh. The smell was absolutely gnarly. "This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch." Daryl murmured, staring at the little skull. 

 

 

 

               "At least we know." Rick spoke as we stood, my brother handing me my knife. Staring at the disgusting blackish blood, I wiped it off on my pants. 

 

 

 

                         We made it back to the highway as the sun was going down. "You didn't find her?" Carol asked desperately when she didn't see her daughter. "Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick spoke as we stepped over the guard rail. 

 

 

 

                  "You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods!" Carol whispered. "Out in the Darks no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people'd just get lost." Daryl spoke, trying to explain. 

 

 

 

                     "But shes twelve! She can't be out there on her own! You didn't find anything?" Carol pleaded. "I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there.we have to make this an organized effort." Rick spoke to the group. 

 

 

 

                     "Is that blood?" Carol asked, pointing to the dark streaks on my pants. "Erm...... we took down a walker." I murmured, messing with the handle of my knife. "A Walker? Oh god." Carol spoke, breathing heavily. "There was no sign it was anywhere near Sophia." I told her, trying to calm her down.

 

 

 

                    "How can you know that?" Andrea asked, peering around Carol. "We cut the sumbitch open to make sure." Daryl spoke. 

* * *

 

 

 

                   The next morning, we got up and got ready to look for Sophia. "Everybody Takes a weapon." Rick spoke, placing the hatchets on the hood of the car. Carl had found them yesterday when his father, Daryl and I were in the woods. "These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea demanded, looking very angry.

 

 

 

                     "We've been over that. Daryl, Rick, Caelum and I are Carrying. We don't need people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane told her. "Its not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea argued.

 

 

 

                  "Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then its game over for all of us. So no matter how much you bitch and moan, you are  _not_ getting a gun." I growled angrily. This bitch had the nerve......

 

 

 

 

               Carl and Charlie had managed to somehow talk their way into going with us. We walked through the forest until we came across a tent. "She could be in there." Shane suggested, eyes trained on the green and grey tent. "A lot of things could be in there." Daryl murmured. 

 

 

 

                    As it turns out, Sophia wasn't the one in the tent. It was a man who chose suicide.  Church bells ringing in the distance caught our attention and I felt panic flare when Charlie was the first to race off in that direction. "No! Charlie wait!" I called, racing after my little track star. 

 

 

 

                      We came across a church with no steeple. She was already standing at the church doors by the time I reached her. Pushing the doors open, we were met by the sight of three walkers sitting in the pews like they were waiting for Sunday Mass to begin. Taking out my Machete, I ran forward with Rick and sunk the blade into the rotting skull of a Walker clad in Overalls.

 

(His Machete)

 

 

 

               Rick took out the other one and Daryl took out the female Walker. "Sophia! Yo, JC, you takin' requests?" Daryl called to the figure on the cross. Bells tolled and as the others ran outside I sat in a pew. Staring up at the figure, I felt tears come to my eyes. 

 

 

 

                    "How could this happen? What've I done wrong? My life has been shit..... but I was blessed with two beautiful children, but you took one away from me.... Why? Is this your plan? Please just..... just don't take my little girl away from me..... please." I begged as tears spilled down my face. Drying my eyes, I sucked in a pained breath.

 

 

 

 

                Carol took a seat beside me and stared up at the cross. "Father, forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and for looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul."

 

 

 

               "I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right, help her not make my mistakes. Shes so fearful. Shes so young in her way. She hasn't had a chance. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe, alive and safe. Please lord.... Punish me however you want, but show mercy on her." Carol pleaded.

 

 

 

                We reconvened outside the church, Carol and I having let out our feelings. I was going with Rick, Charlie and Carl. Charlie had a way with words and I wasn't letting her go off and possibly get hurt.  Rick walked out of the church, Having asked for a moment alone. Now that he was Done, The four of us walked into the woods. 

 

 

 

                   The walk was quiet, except for the chatter between the youngest of the four of us. A flash of fur caught my attention. Up ahead stood a deer. Raising my rifle, I prepared to fire off a shot. Rick's hand on my shoulder stopped me. Carl and Charlie were looking at the deer in awe. Charlie mistepped and stepped on a twig. The small snap made the deers head snap up.

 

 

 

 

                          Rick and I stood there, watching our kids as they awed at the deer that for once wasn't dinner. But time seemed to freeze when the loud sound of a shot going off echoed around us. Carl cried out, jumping back as both the deer and my daughter fell to the ground..... Motionless. 

 

 

 

 

                    "No no no no no!" I screamed, dropping to my knees by Charlie's side.


End file.
